fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Faust Norbert
Faust Norbert (ファウスト=ノルベルト Fausuto Noruberuto) is a new character that appears in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Faust will be one of the members of "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and also one of the main characters of the game. Appearance Faust's exact age is not mentioned but clearly he is an old man. He has white hair and white moustache probably because he is in his old time. He covers his eyes with a blue ribbon most of the time, but seems to can "see" things around him accurately. He has scars on his face due to many wars he faced during his younger life.When he is not in Seventh Chord uniform,he wears white coat-like clothes with black suits and blue ribbons inside it. Both his hands are covered with gloves. He is often seen also holding a pipe and a cane.The cane is actually his miracle. Personality To be added. History Faust is a well-known swordsman in Voluspa, as suggested by Mikoto. He is a very experienced swordsman that had fought in many wars. He was the teacher of Nagisa's passed away father that taught him sword skill, and he knew about Nagisa since she was young. Synopsis To be added. Powers and Abilities Miracle *'White Training Cane ≪Hyōgetsu≫' (仕込み白杖≪朧氷月(おぼろひょうげつ)≫) Other Armaments *'Barrier Jacket' (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. *'Robotics Notes' (機械仕掛けの戦闘空間 (ロボティクス・ノーツ) robotikusu nōtsu; Japanese for "Mechanical Battle Space Device"): The Kisekitsukai's device that allows them to create their own battle space similar to that of Odin's Eye Space. Each Kisekitsukai space has a different theme depending on their attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle. All Kisekitsukai are also given the ability to enter another Kisekitsukai's battle space or fight their own battles inside it. Faust's robotics notes space is Lowen Iceberg (鼓動響く聖命の水族館 (レーヴェン・アイスベルク) rēuen aisubāgu; Japanese for "Aquarium that Echoes the Holy Lives' Pulse"'), is a small battle space that is encased in a semi-circular cylindrical glass tube. Outside the tube is all water with blue fish-like organisms swimming in one direction. Faust has his battle with Nagisa and Hinako in this battle space. When he uses Oboro Hyōgetsu Issen, the tube shatters, and all the water and blue organisms that flow in have been frozen in ice, creating a larger battlefield than before. The ice also keeps all the water from flowing into the shattered tube. Runes *'Link Slash (融合切断 (リンクスラッシュ) rinku surasshu; Japanese for "Fusion Cutting"): The ability that all the Kisekitsukais have. This ability allows them to sever the link between the Mahoutsukai and their Magic (weapons). This will result turning them back to human again as all their mana is drained from them. If the player uses Nagisa or Hinako's runes at the wrong time during their fight against Faust, then he will use Link Slash to strip them from their Magic. *'Kaigan ('開眼): An ability that Faust uses during his second battle with Nagisa. When using Kaigan, he fuses with Hyougetsu, transforming him back into his younger self.No one had gain victory when Faust shows up in this form before Nagisa does. His right hand now emits a blue sword-like shape that he uses to attack.The right hand now is considered as a sword, which have no concept of "distance". Hence it can attack the enemy even if they are not in range. *'Suzushiro Iaido Style『Oboro Hyōgetsu Issen』' (灯翔鈴白流剣術居合奥義『朧氷月・一閃(おぼろひょうげつ・いっせん))』''oboro hyougetsu issen''; Japanese for "Hazy Flash of Ice"):An ability that is created due to Faust's experience and training. Faust use his sword to do a powerful slash.It has the ability to freeze the surrounding and even cancel out Nagisa's Tyrfing * Suzushiro Fencing Style『Hakujoenbu』 (灯翔鈴白流剣術最終奥義『白杖円舞(はくじょうえんぶ)』''hakujoenbu''; Japanese for "White Stick Circle Dance"):Multiple sword strike is released at once to the target. It is the ultimate sword technique that Faust learnt after decades of training. However Nagisa managed to learn this after witnessing Faust used this once. Other Abilities *To be added. Trivia *Faust's Mahoutsukai counterpart is Nagisa Suzushiro. Category:Male characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kisekitsukai __NOEDITSECTION__